The Histology and Comparative Pathology Shared Resource of the Albert Einstein Cancer Center (AECC) provides comprehensive, expert, and cost-effective necropsy, histology and histopathology support to Center investigators. The facility, housed in the new Price Center, is highly utilized and provides a full range of histological services performed by experienced histotechnicians, including tissue preparation and processing, paraffin and frozen embedding and sectioning, standard and specialized histochemical stains, enzyme histochemistry, and immunohistochemistry-immunofluorescence. The facility is involved in translational studies utilizing human tissues and has a designated cryostat for cutting fresh frozen human samples for research. An important value-added service of the laboratory is the localized sectioning of frozen and paraffin embedded tissues to specific regions in the sample. Another specialized histology technique offered by the facility is the design and construction of customized tissue micro-arrays. The facility routinely trains users to perform various histology techniques such as paraffin and cryo-sectioning of tissues, immunohistochemistry, and laser capture microdissection. Complete gross and histological evaluation of tissues and animal models or genetically engineered mice is performed by Dr. Rani Sellers, DVM, PhD, DACVP. Dr. Sellers customarily trains investigators in tissue identification grossly and histologically. In addition to routine diagnostics. Dr. Sellers evaluates and troubleshoots histochemical and immunohistochemical stains, regularly writes reports, study methods, and results for manuscripts and grants, performs gross and histological photography for manuscripts, grants and presentations and helps develop and evaluate experimental protocols for animal studies. The facility is equipped with a desktop Oxford Scientific Hematology Analyzer for complete red and white blood cell parameters with differential white blood cell count to support the clinical pathology needs of AECC researchers. Clinical chemistry analytic services are in collaboration with the Analytical Core Laboratory affiliated with the Institute for Clinical and Translational Research at Einstein. The facility also houses a Leica laser capture microdissection system for the specific isolation of cell subsets within histological sections